


Like Marat

by bela013



Series: Prompting at Tumblr [26]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walda is a mother before anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Marat

She used his favourite knife, the one he’s always cleaning. She’ll miss him, but nor her or their son can have a place in this new kingdom with him around.

His skin breaks with easy, his blood gushed out on their white bed sheets, the red stained the pillows, stained her gown. His eyes were wide and surprised, the blood stained his pale blue eyes as well.

She could see he wasn’t expecting this of her. A mistake on his part. Didn’t he know that a Frey did all to protect their own?

**Author's Note:**

> As for the tittle, I had "The Death of Marat" as inspiration for the fic, and I see the history behind it all very fitting.


End file.
